1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to tennis equipment, and particularly to a net-mountable guide with which to improve aim.
2. Background Information
Speed, strength, and agility are important in tennis. But skillful ball placement provides a significant competitive edge that is often more readily attained, and many practice aids and coaching theories strive to develop this skill.
The notable technique of visualizing a target along the tennis net is particularly effective. Rather than aiming directly at the far court where the ball is to be placed, attention is directed to a spot along the net, and the ball hit over the net at the selected spot. Guided in this manner, more consistent ball placement results.
For practice purposes, some type of target or guide along the net is needed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,572 to Thornton and U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,306 to Scott describe two target structures for use above an installed tennis net, but these suffer from certain drawbacks. The device described in the Thornton patent is a large, spring loaded, rectangular frame with posts that must be interwoven with the netting, while the device described in the Scott patent employs a strip that must be specially installed across the court above the net.
Thus, these devices are often cumbersome and inconvenient to use. Consequently, it is desirable to have a new and improved device for mounting on an installed tennis net as a guide for practice purposes.